Deb Goes To Law School
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: After Deb gives birth she realizes that she no longer can model and decides to go back to school. How can she handle being a mother of triplets a full time law student a wife and a human being
1. Chapter 1 Graduation day part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Drop Dead Diva. This is an AU story and a companion piece to Fighting For Her Life. In this story (should you chose not to read FFHL) Deb and Grayson have triplets or are 3 years old in the beginning of this story. The story goes backwards into a flashback so they will be newborns and growing older

* * *

Deb smiled proudly. She was graduating from law school and she was giving the speech.

"Hello ladies and gentleman of the graduation"  
Everyone laughed.

"You all know who I am-"

"MOMMY," little Stacy called out eliciting a laugh from the class and audience and a huge smile from Grayson

"Daddy me hungwy," Isaac said.

"I hungwy too," said little Jane

"Uh-huh me too," Little Stacy said.  
Grayson sighed happily. He had come prepared.

"Here you go," he said opening the bag. He gave each of the triplets their favorite snacks but was careful not to let them see the toys he brought just in case.

"Can we run down the hill," Isaac asked.

"I wanna roll"

"RUN!"

"Roll!"

"Daddy-"

"Okay kids," Grayson said, "Mommy is about to talk. If you kids are really good you can play on the hill after. Also we will stop for dinner and the toy store on the way home. But you have to be really good."

"Do we get to roll or run," Isaac asked.

Grayson laughed.

"You can do either of them," he said, "But you have to listen to mommy talk. Or you can play quietly with some toys."  
Grayson was surprised when the kids decided to listen to mommy instead of playing with their toys.

"You know when I started law school-"

"Toys please," Isaac said.  
Grayson laughed and handed him some quiet toys.

"I was the mother of 3 newborns. I had just gotten married and I had been exonerated for a murder I didn't commit. I saw how much joy my husband got out of helping people and everyone told me how smart I was. I had gained so much weight during my pregnancy I went up to a size 8 so modeling was no longer an option and besides it wasn't something I liked anymore."


	2. Chapter 2: Our 3 Miracles

((Christmas Eve 3 years ago))

"OW," Deb screamed, "I FEEL LIKE I'M CRAPPING OUT A KNIFE."

"Deb," Grayson said, "You're doing great sweetheart."

"The first baby is crowning," the doctor said.

"Aw! She's going to be born with a crown?"

"No it means her head is showing. Okay one more push."  
Deb took a deep breath screamed and pushed.

"Here comes the head and there are the shoulders... and now one more little push"  
Little Stacy came out. The doctor cleared her nose and mouth and patted her on the back to get her breathing.

...

"****," Deb screamed  
Isaac's head came through the birth cannel. It was less intense this time since baby Stacy had paved the way but it still hurt. Head first then shoulders then the rest and Isaac too was brought into the world. It was a miracle beyond all miracles. Now Deb and Grayson had two healthy babies. Baby Jane made her way into the world on Isaac's heals. She was coming out just when baby Isaac made his way out.

Deb spent the next hour in recovery. After that she finally got to hold her babies.

"You know," Deb said, "I'm never going to be a model now but it's so worth it."

"Why do you say you're never going to be a model? You're beautiful."  
Deb nursed baby Stacy.

"I'm a size eight and the mother of three infants," she said

"Well I think we're going to be very busy," Grayson said kissing baby Isaac's tummy, "I mean with Stacy and Isaac and Jane here... we're going to be caring for them and loving them and-"

"Grayson," Deb said, "I was thinking about going to school?"

"I think that's great," Grayson said, "What are you thinking?"  
Deb burped baby Stacy and Grayson handed her Isaac. He put Stacy in her crib after kissing her and rocked Jane.


	3. Chapter 3: Stacy Isaac Jane & Studys

((In this story Grayson is Kim's younger brother))  
((An hour later))  
Kim was holding baby Stacy. Grayson rocked a sleeping Jane. Deb breastfed Isaac.

"I'm sorry," Kim said, "are you serious about law school? I mean you were a model for crying out loud."

"Kim," Grayson said, "It's a good idea."

"Grayson I love you and I love Deb and I love my nieces and nephew but do you remember the long hours? Do you remember- how is she going to care for those babies and read-"

"Books on tape," Deb said.

"Classes-"

"Online"

"Well," Kim said, "Seems like you have everything figured out."

"Once the babies get older Deb will be going to school part time and I'll be caring for them when Deb is at school," Grayson explained.

"Sounds like you plan to be a full hands on father," Kim said.

"Of course I do," Grayson said.

"What are you going to do with your degree," Kim asked Deb.

"I don't know yet," Deb said, "But GOD will lead me the right way"

...  
Deb and Grayson brought the kids home the next day. Isaac was asleep was Deb put him in his little crib. She put baby Stacy in the baby wearer and Grayson carried baby Jane.  
"Honey," Grayson said, "Why don't you and baby Stacy go sit down. I'll get you some lunch."

"Good idea," Deb said, "I need to feed Stacy anyway."  
She put her headphones in. She listened to beginner law 101 introduction as she breast fed baby Stacy. She burped her and then baby Stacy needed a diaper change.

Deb heard Isaac crying. He had just woken up. She changed him, rocked him and put him in his little swing. Just then baby Jane started crying as Stacy fell asleep.

"Honey," Deb asked Grayson, "Could you take care of her please?"

"Of course," Grayson said.  
He took care of the kids while Deb caught a shower and listened to her book on tape.


	4. Chapter 4: Debbing It Up

When the babies were in bed and Grayson and Deb finished dinner Deb went to do her homework. She had to write the definitions of words and send them via an email.

Accuse: To say someone did something wrong. For example let's say I was 12 and I accused my friend of stealing my boyfriend I'm saying she stole my boyfriend. Another example is lets say Jenny is accused of stealing a sweater from the store then they think she stole the sweater. In the second case you could get in legal trouble. In the first case you cannot.

Acquit: To say a defendant isn't guilty. For example I was acquitted of a false murder charge  
Jane started fussing.

"I GOT HER," Grayson said.

"Thanks honey"

Act: A perfect example of a word with more than one meaning. An act may be a law on a particular subject such as the Clean Air Act. The word act is also often used in the name of proposed legislation or bills such as in the Working Families Flexibility Act of 1996, proposed legislation introduced in the 104th Congress

Action: Suing for one of 3 reasons  
1\. To defend or enforce a right  
2\. Stop something bad from happening or fix something  
3\. Punish a crime  
Advocate: To argue in favor of or for someone

"Hey," Grayson said 20 minutes later, "How's it going?"

"I finished," she said, "I put a little Deb in some of my answers."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure," Deb said.  
He read her answers.

"You're doing great," he said

"I loved the way you Debed it up," he added.

"Could you like check to make sure it make sense," Deb asked.  
He nodded. The triplets started crying all at once.

"Come on," he said, "I'll get the girls. You get Isaac. We'll finish your homework after."  
Jane needed some rocking and a diaper change. Isaac needed to be fed. Baby Stacy was just tired and couldn't go back to sleep. Grayson settled her down by feeding her burping her singing to her and changing her.


	5. Chapter 5: The best of both worlds

"Finally," Grayson said, "We have some time together."  
Deb laughed.

"Yes," she said kissing him, "Thank you Stacy; BIG STACY not baby Stacy."  
Stacy had taken baby Stacy, Isaac and Jane to the park. Deb finished listening to Chapter 4 of Ethics and Morals. She would do her essay on it later.

"I can't believe that 4 days ago I was still pregnant. Now we are parents."  
Grayson laughed.

"It's been the most amazing change in the world," he said, "You know I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you and now I love 3 people as much as I love you."

"I know what you mean," Deb said, "The minute Stacy showed her head I never knew such a love... although the labor hurt like HELL I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love those children more then my own life."  
Grayson ran his hand through her hair.

"Deb," he said, "I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I wish I could have taken that labor for you."  
Deb laughed.

"Labor's not exactly like a shock bracelet," she said laughing.  
He kissed her forehead.

"Don't think I wouldn't do that for you if I ever had to," he said, "and don't think I wouldn't have taken your labor for you if I could have."

"It so funny," Deb said, "I'm definitely not the same person I was before... but my past experience brought me to wear I am today."  
Grayson nodded.

"Experience shapes who you are. You may not be the same person you were a year and a half ago but it doesn't change that you are you. The person you were then and the person you are today is the best of both."


	6. Chapter 6: Questions of Right and Wrong

"That's brilliant," Deb said, "Can I quote you on that?"  
Grayson grinned.

"Of course," he said.

"I love you," she told him.  
They started fooling around.

"Hold on," she said, "I love those babies dearly but I am NOT ready to give them a little brother or sister yet."

He laughed.

"Better get the glove," he said.  
She laughed.

"When is your next essay due," he asked.

"Monday," she said, "It's about chapter 4 of Ethics and Morals and it deals with the question of is it alright to do something wrong when it's for a good cause."

"What do you think," Grayson asked.

"In certain cases it can be alright. In other cases there is no way it's right. I've always been more of a think with my heart reason with my head type of person. I mean look at the accident I survived. I survived because I had the sense to reason and I was in a lot of pain for a long time after I woke up from my coma but-"

Grayson shuttered.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said.

"I... was in another world," she said, "But getting back to my point if you remember I took pain pills for the pain. Now say I knew that I was about to be in pain for some reason. Would it be okay to take a pain pill so I don't feel that pain?"

"That would depend on a lot of varying factors," Grayson said.

"Exactly. Here's another example. If someone is about to stab one of the kids with a knife-"

"I would LITERALLY kill that person," Grayson said, "It's called self defense."

"Um... Grayson self defense is when you are defending yourself. I think you mean other person defense."

"Normally yes but those children are my life!"  
She kissed him.

"Mine too," she said, "On the other hand hitting is never okay"


	7. Chapter 7: Emergancy

((5 hours later))  
Just as Deb was finishing her phone rang.

"Hey Stace," she said.

"Jane," Stacy was breathing in her try to stay calm but something's wrong voice.

"Stacy," Jane said, "What's wrong?"

"We had to... I mean I had to take Isaac to the hospital," Stacy said, "He's going to be fine but he was having some trouble breathing-"

"Slow down," Deb said, "Which hospital?"

"L.A. Children's," Stacy said, "They got his breathing under control but-"

"I'll be right there," Deb said.  
She hung up.

"Grayson," she said, "We need to get to LA Children's. Isaac's there. Something was wrong with his breathing!"

...  
"Isaac is going to be fine," the doctor assured Grayson and Deb a few hours later, "He caught a cold and it affected his breathing. We are going to keep him in the NICU for a few days just to be safe but if all goes well you should be able to take him home by Wednesday."  
Deb sobbed in relief. Grayson held her tightly.

"Thank you Stacy," Deb said, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'm just glad he's going to be alright is all," Stacy said.

"Can you watch the girls for the next for days," Deb asked, "Just when we go to visit Isaac."

"Of course," Stacy said.

When they got home Deb started to work on her essay but Grayson stopped her.

"Deb," he said, "You need to get some sleep. You had a long night."

"The essay is due in a few days," Deb said.

"And you can work on it tomorrow," Grayson said firmly.  
Deb nodded. She got a couple of hours of sleep until Jane and Baby Stacy woke up needing to be fed and changed. She could not get back to sleep so she started on her essay.


	8. Chapter 8: From Deb 2 Jane & Back 2 Deb

((Flashback))  
Grayson was sleeping when the phone rang.

"Jane?"

"Yes and no," Deb said, "Grayson I went to sleep as Jane and I woke up as Deb again!"  
Grayson felt his heart beating faster.

"DEB! I'll be right over," he said.

((Current time))

"Deb," Grayson said, "Are you working on that essay?"  
She nodded, "I couldn't get back to sleep."  
He nodded understanding.

"Do you know what I remember?"

"What?" Deb asked

"I remember when I first got you back...not as Jane but as you... as Deb."

"Oh my GOD," Deb said, "I will never forget that."  
 **((Sometimes what is bad in usual situations is not bad in other circumstances))**

"Do you remember being Jane?"

"Somewhat," Deb said, "But Jane is who I was and although I still have some traits of Jane I'm not Jane anymore. I'm not as smart as Jane is."

"What? How can you think you're not as smart as Jane?"

((Flashback continued))

Grayson rang the doorbell and Deb answered the door. He stared at her for a moment unable to speak. It was Deb. Everything was Deb from the sparkle in her eyes to the dimple in her chin.

"GRAYSON," she exclaimed hugging him.  
He returned the hug holding onto her tightly.

"I can't believe I have you back," he said  
((Current time))  
"Grayson," Deb asked, "Remember the situation with Terri aka Cassandra Muffintop?"

"GOD do I ever," Grayson said.

"What would you have done if it were me... besides gotten mad at me-"

"I wouldn't have gotten mad at you," he said, "and you're a different story. You're the love of my life."  
 **((Love is a key component that many people miss))**

"You know," Grayson said, "I like that line you have before love is a key component... about how life isn't always so cut and dry?"

"Yeah I was going to say black and white but I thought cut and dry would sound better," Deb said.

"Honestly it's great however you say it," Grayson said.


	9. Chapter 9: Deb's Essay

_Is it ever alright to do the wrong thing for a good reason?_

 _Life isn't all cut and dry. Love is a key component that people often overlook. There are many components that people overlook but there are many reasons why sometimes things that are seemingly bad in usual circumstances. It's hard to simply define what is right and what is wrong?_

 _Let's look at some simple examples._

 _I am the mother of 3 triplet infant babies._

"Deb," Grayson said, "Can I make a simple change?"

"Sure," she said.  
Grayson typed in on the computer...

 _"I am the mother of infant triplets"  
_

"Thanks," Deb said.  
 _If someone broke into my house and held a knife to my child's chest, I would do whatever I had to do in order to protect my children. I don't care if I have to pick up a bat and hit the SON OF A BITCH over the head._

Grayson laughed.

"Let's replace SON OF A BITCH with monster."

"Fine," Deb said.

Grayson made the change.  
 _In normal circumstances it is not only a bad idea but illegal to hit another person but when you are protecting the life of another that changes the situation. All bets are off. In the same way when you are defending yourself it is different then bringing harm to another because you are getting mad at them and overreact._

 _So do I think it's ever alright to do the wrong thing when you have to? I do._

Deb looked at Grayson.

"Okay," she said, "Press send."  
He reread it once more.

"Perfect," he said.  
He pressed send.

That night Deb was getting ready for bed. Grayson came from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," she said laughing.

"You know how much I love you," he said, "and you know I was thinking when you were Jane and I had just found out you were Deb I was a little unfair about a particular situation."

"Oh Grayson," Deb said, "You didn't know how to react. It's okay."


	10. Chapter 10: Good news

"I'm talking about the situation with Terri," Grayson said.  
Deb looked at him confused.

"Look," he said, "When I found out you were Deb my life became confusing. I wasn't sure how to stay logical and still be myself. I was trying-"

"No," Deb said, "I totally understand. We were in a complicated situation."

"I was just thinking about the time Stacy acted as second chair in the case of the girl with breast cancer," Grayson said.  
Deb smiled.

"You had the patience of a saint," she told him, "You always did."

"Most of the-"  
Baby Stacy started crying.

"I'll get her," Deb said.  
Just then Baby Jane started crying.

"Got her," Grayson said.

Grayson changed Baby Jane. Baby Stacy on the other hand needed to be bathed then changed then fed then burped then rocked back to sleep. Deb and Grayson divided that in half. Deb bathed her Grayson changed her, Deb fed her. Grayson burped her and then they both rocked her back to sleep.

Deb smiled.

"You know we make a great team," she said.

"We sure do," Grayson replied, "You're an amazing mom."

"I just worry that I won't be able to be a good mom when they're older," Deb said.

"Deb," Grayson replied, "You're an amazing mom and you will always be an amazing mom. No matter what happens your children will be loved. They will be well taken care of. We'll figure it out as we go."

...  
Grayson and Deb went to see Isaac in the hospital late the next afternoon.

"His temperature is down," the doctor said happily, "He may be released by morning."

"Does he need to rest more or supplement formula or anything?"

"No but keep an extra close eye on him. We're going to give you medication to give him 3 times a day. It tastes kind of bad but if you mix it in with his milk he won't taste anything so when you give him his milk and feed him the medication you need to pump.  
Deb nodded. Pumping took a long time so she would listen to her book on tapes when she pumped the milk.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Drama

Deb mixed the medication into Isaac's bottle, warmed his bottle up and fed him. She then breast fed him. Next she sterilized the bottle. She bread fed Baby Stacy. She breastfed baby Jane. Grayson was on a case. Stacy was over helping out.  
Stacy's daughter and son (4.5) were playing in the backyard when the little girl came in.

"Mrs. little Stacy, Isaac and Jane's mom? Can I hold one of the babies?"

Deb laughed and ruffled her hair.

"First off it's Deb," she said, "and of course. Wash your hands and go sit down on the sofa. I'll go get the little one."

* * *

Grayson saw that his phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?"  
He paused.

"Kim... slow down I can hardly here you!"  
He paused again.

"Of course," he said, "I'll be right there."  
He hung up and called Deb.

"Grayson," she smiled, "How nice to hear from you."

"Noa was hit by a car today," he said, "I'm meeting Kim at the hospital."

"WHAT! Oh my GOD! Is he going to be alright?"  
Grayson sighed.

"The next 72 hours are critical. He's awake so that's a good sign but he has a ruptured liver and several concussions."

"Oh GOD! Look I'm going to have Stacy watch the kids and I'll meet you down there. I know what Kim is going through."

"Alright," he said, "and I know I say this every time but drive carefully."

"Of course," Deb said.  
She hung up.  
Stacy agreed to watch the kids.

Deb listened to Chapter 1 of beginners law in the car. She had to do a multiple choice quiz later that day at the school. She got out of the car just as chapter 1 was coming to an end. She ran inside. She saw Kim. Kim was in tears.

"Kim no-"

"He's alive," she said, "But they are going to need to give him a liver transplant."


	12. Chapter 12: First Test

The quiz was taken by an online book by Richard Stone and James Devenney

* * *

1) Which of the following principles would you identify as central to the classical law of contract?  
It took a few minutes for Deb to finally answer B. It was freedom of contract.

Well that was easy, she thought.

2) Which of the following characteristics did not form part of the classical theory of contract?  
She knew for that the answer was D. It was fairness. It should count but it didn't.

3) Which of the following does not form part of the law of obligations?  
Deb thought a minute about that. Then she realized the answer was D. It was Judicial review.

4\. Which of the following jurisdiction is most important in influencing the development of the English law of contract?  
"EU," she said softly.  
She had just heard it on her way to the college. She put down A.  
5\. What is meant by Economic Analysis of Law?  
That one was tough. Finally she settled on A.  
The concept that economic considerations should inform the law. She wasn't 100 percent sure but Grayson said to trust your first gut feeling.  
The next question was about classical law which she just heard about. It was a body of rules developed in the 19th centaury. Deb knew the meaning of freedom of contract. It meant that the parties were free to determine their own contract.  
8\. Which of the following is not the subject matter of contract law  
Deb paused only a moment before she put D combatting disadvantages.  
9\. What are the Principles of European Contract Law (PECL)?  
Deb knew the answer was A. It was an attempt to bring common and Civil law together.

10\. What is the primary aim of the law of restitution?  
She knew this one. Grayson just had a case on it.  
C to prevent unfair enrichment.

Last question.  
11\. In contract law what do we mean by empirical research?

(A) investigating what happens in practice between contracting parties


	13. Chapter 13: A Mother's Joy Part 1

Deb drove home. She was so nervous. She had no idea how she did. Her grade would be emailed to her by tomorrow. She turned on the music. She figured she deserved a treat. After all, she had tried very hard to do this test well and she would finally be getting home to see her babies. A memory stirred out of nowhere

((Flashback- the day Deb came back to being Deb))

 _"Put the phone on speaker," Deb said to Grayson._  
 _Grayson laughed._

 _"Okay but shush. I think it will be too much to take in all at once."_

 _"Hello," Bobbi said answering the phone, "Little Deb's Dancing School."_

 _"Bobbi," Grayson said, "Hi it's me."_

 _"Grayson," Bobbi Dobkins said, "What a nice surprise."_

 _"Thanks," Grayson said, "Listen why don't you come out for dinner. I have a surprise for you."_

 _"I love surprises. What is it?"_

 _"Well lets just say there's someone I want you to meet. It's someone you'll never expect but once were expecting."_

 _"Okay... Eight at Duckys?"_

 _"Eight at Duckys it is," Grayson said._

Deb pulled up to the driveway and ran into the house.

"Hi babies," she said, "Mommy's home."

Baby Isaac giggled. Baby Stacy cooed and so did baby Jane.

"They were so good today," Grayson said.  
He gave her a kiss.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he replied.  
((Flashback continued))

 _"So Bobbi," Grayson said later at Ducky's, "There's someone I want you to meet... like I said."_

 _"Yeah you mentioned that," Bobbi said laughing._

 _"She's at the table."_  
 _Bobbi let Grayson led her to the table. She knew it was a surprise but at the sight of her daughter she felt her heart beat faster and faster. She laughed. She cried. She screamed. They shared the biggest hug!_


	14. Chapter 14: A mother's Joy part 2

Late at night Baby Stacy started screaming. Both Deb and Grayson ran into the room. They tried everything to settle her down but she kept crying and whimpering. After 20 minutes Deb called her mother.

"Deb?"

"Mom," Deb said, "I'm sorry to call you so late but baby Stacy has been crying for 20 minutes and we can't settle her down and I'm scared there's something really wrong."

"Deb honey calm down," Bobbi said, "It sounds like colic. I know exactly what to do. Warm up some breast milk and pour it into a bottle"

"Got it," Grayson said. _  
_

Once that was done Bobbi continued.

"Now feed her and when you're done rub her back but keep her facing downwards. It will help get the gasses moving."  
Sure enough that helped. Baby Stacy fell asleep.

"Thank you mom," Deb said, "You're a GODSEND."

"You're my daughter," Bobbi said, "I love you and I will always be there for you."

"I really appreciate it," Deb said again.

"How did you do on your contract test," Bobbi asked.

"A+ 100% and no it will not be my specialty," she added, "Contract isn't really my thing."

"That's okay," Bobbi said, "You're in your first year. Any idea what you might want to do with your degree?"

"I'm thinking adoption," Deb said, "I have gotten so much job out of the triplets. I want to help other people share in that joy."

"That's a wonderful choice Deb," Bobbi said.

"Thanks. Got to go now. I love you mom," Deb said.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Baby Jane started crying.

"I got her," Grayson said.  
She just needed to be changed.  
Isaac started crying too. He was hungry. Deb fed him with the bottle mixed in his medication and then breast fed him. She burped him and changed him. Finally he fell asleep.

"Hungry?"  
Deb looked at Grayson.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll fix us some dinner"

"No," he said, "I got it. You've been working hard all day. You need to take a break."

"Okay," Deb said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you"  
Grayson grinned.

"I love you Deb."


	15. Chapter 15: Stacy's Gift To Noa and Kim

"Kim," Grayson said the next day, "You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?"

"Probably before the day that I found out NOA WAS GOING TO NEED A LIVER TRANSPLANT," Kim said.

"Okay," Grayson said, "How about this? Why don't I get tested. If I'm a match I can donate a part of my liver to him."

"I'll get tested too," Deb said.

"You guys would do that?"

"Hey," Deb said, "It's just a blood test. I would be happy to."

"I'd do it too," Stacy said.

Kim had been a survivor of liver cancer several years ago when she was fifteen. She had a liver transplant donated to her by her twin sister so she was not a candidate to give Noa her liver. She would give him her whole liver if she could but because her liver was donated and she was a cancer survivor it wasn't possible to give him any of her liver.  
Grayson wasn't a match. Deb wasn't a match. Thankfully Stacy was a full match.

"YAY! I can help Noa," Stacy said excitedly.

Kim (who never hugged anyone) actually hugged Stacy.

"Thank you SO MUCH Stacy," Kim said.

"Deb could you take the twins for me while I'm at the hospital?"  
Deb looked at Grayson who nodded.

"Of course," she said, "I'll be happy to take care of them."

"Stacy should be in the hospital for 3 days," the doctor said, "and she'll need a week of recovery."

"Sure," Grayson said.  
Deb's watch beeped.

"Honey do you mind? I have to work on my open book quiz. It's due by the end of the day."

"Sure," Grayson said.

There was one question. Name several ways to create reasonable doubt.  
 _First is to show an alibi. Maybe the person was at a party 13 miles away and her friend can vouch for her. Maybe he was at work and he has time stamps to prove it. Showing an alibi would create reasonable doubt._

 _A second option is to show other people who have the motive and create reasonable doubt by saying there is other people who would do it as well.  
There was a bonus question as well._

Name the ways a guilty person would not be held responsible for their crimes? _  
_

 _Self defense, insanity, under the influence and entrapment.  
_ Deb pressed send.


	16. Chapter 16: Deb and Debbie

((8 days later))  
Deb loved having the twins around. They were playful, adorable, great with the babies... and it was great practice for when the triplets were older.

"Aunt Deb," Stacy's daughter Debbie said, "I played with your makeup."  
Deb looked up. Debbie had created quite some painting on her face. She couldn't help but laugh it was so cute.

"It looks great," Deb said, "But how about I show you how to put on make-up like I do."

"YAY," Debbie said excited.

"Come on," she said, "First let's take a picture of the most adorable 4 and 1/2 year girl the way you look now."  
She took a couple of pictures.

"Now," Deb said, "let's wash your face."

"I thought you said I was pretty," Debbie said.

Deb got on her level.

"You are," Deb said, "That's why I wanted to get the picture of you. I just want to show you how I do my make-up."  
Debbie nodded.

"Okay," she said, "You can wash my face if I can hold one of the babies later?"

Deb nodded.

"After lunch," she said.  
She washed her face.

"Now," she said, "When I put on lipstick I put it on my lips."  
Deb showed Debbie to put the lipstick on. She chose a beautiful pink that blended into Debbie's facial features.

"Good," she said, "Next let's try a little blush. That goes on your cheeks."  
Using a little pink and a little red she put some blush on Debbie's cheeks.

She ended with a little tan eye shadow and just a touch of mascara.

"I look so pretty," Debbie said, "Mommy's going to love it."  
Deb hugged the little girl.

"Did you finish your coloring yet," she asked.

"Uh-huh," she said, "and I drawed a picture of you. I love you Aunt Deb."

"I love you too sweetie," Deb said, "How about a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch?"

"With fries," Debbie said.

"Of course," Deb replied, "I wouldn't forget the fries."  
Isaac started crying.

"I GOT HIM," Grayson said.  
Deb made lunch while Grayson fed and changed Isaac and then the other babies. She put the lunch out on the table. Stacy would be coming later today. She would be staying with Deb and Grayson for awhile.


	17. Chapter 17: Girl Time

The doorbell rang. Stacy was back. Debbie and her brother Dominick ran over and hugged their mother.

"Mommy I missed you," Debbie said.

"Oh I missed you too sweetie," Stacy said.

"How's cousin Noa," Dominick asked.

"He's great. Debbie did you put on make-up?"

"Aunt Deb taught me how," Debbie said.

Stacy ruffled her hair.

"Well aunt Deb did a great job teaching you how."

"Aunt Deb promised I could hold one of the babies after lunch acause I let her wash my face."

"HEY," Dominick said, "I wanna hold one too."

"Okay," Grayson said, "You can do it too. But right now lets eat lunch. Aunt Deb made Grilled cheese and Fries."

The kids raced to the table. While the kids were eating Stacy and Deb took their girl time.

"You were so amazing," Stacy said, "I really appreciate the help. You and Grayson are like the only people I would trust with the twins. I couldn't have donated my liver to Noa if it weren't for you."

"Oh my GOD It was my pleasure," Deb said, "I love those kids. They are sweet and smart and frankly they decided they wanted to be the GODMOTHER and GODFATHER to Baby Stacy Isaac and Baby Jane," Deb added laughing.

"Oh my GOD," Stacy said, "What did you say to that one?"

"I told them anyone could be a GODMOTHER and a GODFATHER but I needed them to do a more important job. I needed them to be a GODSISTER and a GODBROTHER. Debbie Ana, as the oldest by 3 hours would be biggest GODSISTER and Dominick Owen would be Big GODBROTHER."

"WOW," Stacy said, "I am impressed."  
Deb hugged Stacy.

"Deb can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Deb said.

"Who is in charge," Stacy asked, "In your relationship with Grayson. Owen mentioned some... ideas about s-e-x, that I'm not comfortable with-"

"Stop right there," Deb said, "There is nobody in charge of our relationship. We avoid anything that could cause that.  
"If Owen is mentioning things about s-e-x that make you u-n-c-o-m-f-t-a-b-l-e you have to be honest and tell him n-o. Grayson once read about the s word in romantic relationship-"

"You mean s-e-x?"

"No," Deb said, "s-p-a-n-k-i-n-g. Anyway he brought the idea up but it was something I didn't feel comfortable with as a s-e-x-u-a-l thing or anything for that matter."

"Wait he wanted to do that to you?"

"No. He said I should do that to him. He could never hurt me. Anyway I told him I was uncomfortable with the idea and he absolutely understood. That's how we ended up getting a massage bed inside."

"So I should just tell Owen no," Stacy asked.


	18. Chapter 18: Stacy's Secret

Deb motioned for Stacy to sit down.

"Well you have to tell him no if he's suggesting something that makes you uncomfortable but there is a few ways to do it. You could let him know why it's making you uncomfortable or you could suggest other things that you would be alright with."

Stacy ran a hand through her hair.

"Can you keep a secret," she asked Deb.

"Of course I can," Deb said.

"I think I'm pregnant again. I missed my period and I've been-"

"Stace," Deb said, "You're not pregnant. If you were the tests would have shown it and you couldn't have given Noa your liver."

Stacy shook her head.

"Owen and I had s-e-x 4 days ago," Stacy said, "I missed my period."

"Seriously? Stace that's huge"

"I know. I haven't been taking my pain pills because if I am pregnant I don't want anything to hurt the baby. She could turn out really bad or I could even lose her if I am pregnant."

"Take a deep breath," Deb said, "Look you can't ignore your pain either. I know! Use my relief cream."

"Deb," Stacy said, "Thank you for being there for me."

"Hey it's not like you haven't been there for me," Deb said.

"Always have been... always will be"  
Deb got her the cream.

"This helps so much," Stacy said, "Oh can I try out the massage bed?"

"Absolutely," Deb said, "You'll love it!"  
She motioned for Stacy to lay down on the bed and turned on the machine. Stacy laughed.

"OH MY GOD," she said, "This is so cool. It feels like a massage and like how you feel when a bad feeling is going away."  
Deb giggled.

"I know right," she said, "Listen-"  
Before they could continue to talk all three of the triplets started crying and Debbie and Dominick were fighting over a toy.


	19. Chapter 19: Compromise

Since Deb was in Law School she took Debbie and Dominick aside while Grayson and Stacy took care of the triplets.

"Really guys? You're fighting about play doe?"

"It's mine," Dominick said

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE-"  
Deb whistled.

"Give me the play doe," she said.

Pouting they did that thinking she was going to take it away. Instead she got a knife. She cut it in half and gave one to Debbie and one to Dominick.

"There's she said, "Now both of you have a part of it to play with."  
The kids played happily.

...  
Grayson fed Isaac. Stacy changed her namesake Baby Stacy and put little Jane in her swing. The rocking settled her down.

"You're amazing with these children," Stacy told Grayson.

"Thanks," Grayson replied, "and thank you for letting Deb and I keep the twins for you while you were in the hospital."

"Seriously," Stacy said, "It's my pleasure."  
Stacy looked at Grayson with a chuckle.

"What," he asked smiling.

"You have quite an interesting personality there," Stacy said laughing.

"Yeah," Grayson said, "It's called being human. Just about every person I know has an interesting personality."

"Deb told me about the conversation you had once."  
Grayson laughed.

"We have plenty of conversations all the time," he said.

"When you had an idea that she wasn't comfortable with," Stacy added.

"Oh," Grayson said, "Actually there was a good reason why I had that idea. I had accidentally said something when we were arguing that made her cry. I felt awful about that."

Stacy nodded.

"I kind of understand that," she said, "Did you ever make it right?"

"Of course," Grayson said, "I completely made it right."  
Stacy nodded again.

"Deb is the most gentle person I know," she said, "She doesn't get mad."

"Actually," Grayson said, "she did get mad at me once when I did something that put myself at risk."


	20. Chapter 20: Negotation

((10 days later))  
Deb found herself back in the college. She was doing a speech.

"Today," she said, "I'm here to talk to you all about negotiation. Negotiation means finding a solution that works for everyone. I had a simple example ten days ago of negation. My GODDAUGHTER and my GODSON were fighting over a toy... and it was play doe for goodness sake. I told them to give my the play doe. Then I took a knife and cut it in half. They each got a part of the play doe and they were all happy.

"Of course it's easy to share a toy or play doe. Sometimes things get more complicated. Take a case of child custody for instance. King Solomon knew you can't split a baby or a child in half.

"Donald V. Jones is a good example. The child's biological mother died and instead of leaving her son to her sister she left him to the couple who had unbeknownst to them illegally adopted him years ago.

"In this case after three months of arguing the couples decided that the best thing to do was to parent as a co-unit. The Donalds' moved into the Jones' pent house and they shared custody of this child.

"Of course it doesn't always work that way. Many times we cannot find a middle ground but as an advocate it's part of your responsibility to encourage people to find a middle ground.

"Negotiation can be about changing one solution into another. Once my boyfriend and I had a fight and he wanted to use one solution but I thought it was a really bad solution so he just got me a message bed instead. Of course we both used it... resulting in 3 children who will be 1 month old in 2 days. That's a story for another day. The point is negotiate if you can before you go before a judge. Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21: Wedding, Mama & a date night

((3 months later))

"Uncle Gayson," Dominick said, "Can me be your best man for you wedding to aunt Deb?"  
Grayson smiled at the little boy. He was a little bit autistic so his speech wasn't as mature as Debbie's was.

"You know what buddy," Grayson said, "I would love that."  
He ruffled his hair.

"YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH UNCLE GAYSON!"  
The little boy threw his arms around Grayson's neck.

"Stacy could you be my Maid of Honor," Deb asked.

"Hey," Debbie said, "I wanna do something special too."

"Oh you're the most special," Deb said, "You're the flower girl."

"What's that," Debbie asked, "and how do I turn into flowers."  
Deb laughed.

"You bring the flowers and throw them down the aisle," Deb said.

((3 months later))  
Grayson couldn't take his eyes off of Deb as she walked down the aisle graceful as a swan. She had beautiful flowers adawning her hair. She carried baby Stacy and baby Jane in a baby wearer and Grayson wore a white tux and baby Isaac.  
The babies, (now 6 months old) were cooing and giggling. They seemed to love HERE COMES THE BRIDE and Baby Stacy stayed awake the whole time.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmmm aaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa mmmmmmmmmmmamaaaammmm," Baby Stacy girgled then suddenly after the vows were said  
"mama"  
Grayson and Deb looked at each other.

"Oh my GOD Grayson did she just say mama!"

"She's six months old. We have a little genius on our hands"  
The others gurgled to try to catch up to there sister.

Deb kissed Isaac and Jane.

"You two will get there soon," she said.

"Mama," Baby Stacy said.  
Deb kissed Baby Stacy.

"Mama and daddy love you all," she said.  
...

"Listen," Stacy said, "Since you're not going on a honeymoon I insist you take a date night and I'll watch the babies."

"Alright," Deb said, "But are you sure Stace? I mean you are pregnant-"

"I'm pregnant not paralyzed," Stacy said, "and I can take care of the kids. I take care of twins every day."


	22. Chapter 22: Date night interupted

Deb and Grayson sat across from each other at La Shays Italian Restaurant.

"GOD that was amazing," Grayson said, "I've always known that I love you but my heart nearly stopped when I saw you today.""That was such a beautiful wedding," Deb said, "and can you believe that our Stacy said mama?"

"I know. We have a little genius on our hands. I can't believe she's talking at six months."

"We have 3 little geniuses," Deb said, "Did you see how Isaac and Jane were trying to catch up to their sister."

"They'll be there soon," Grayson said, "Hopefully one of them will say dada first."  
Deb laughed.

"Well they've known me nine months longer then they knew you," she joked.  
Grayson laughed.

"Oh I got an A on my latest test."

"I have no doubt," Grayson said, "A- has been the lowest grade you got so far."

Deb's phone rang. It was Stacy.

"Stace?"

"Everything is alright but there was an accident. A drunk driver hit us on the way home."

"OH MY GOD. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS THE BABY ALRIGHT? ARE OUR BABIES ALRIGHT! ARE DEBBIE AND DOMINICK ALRIGHT?"

"Yes but Owen..."  
Her voice broke.

"What? What happened to Owen."

"He might lose his leg."

"Stace we'll be right there," she said.  
She hung up.

"There was an accident on the way home," Deb told Grayson, "Stacy said everyone is alright but Owen."  
Grayson signaled for the check and paid it. They quickly got in the car and drove to the hospital."

Stacy met them at the entrance.

"How is he," Deb said.  
Stacy paced the floor.

"He's in surgery right now," she said, "Doctor says they might be able to save his leg but they don't know yet."  
Deb hugged her.

"There's also a chance," Stacy said breaking down again, "he could die in surgery."


	23. Chapter 23: Waiting for the news

Grayson took the kids to the playroom. Deb sat with Stacy.

"What am I going to do if I lose Owen? I just don't know what I'm going to do Deb"

"OWEN IS GOING TO MAKE IT," Deb said firmly, "He's strong and he's got angels on his side."  
Stacy smiled.

"Thanks Deb," she said, "You're a great friend. I'm sorry I ruined your date night"

* * *

Back in the playroom Debbie was coloring, Dominick was playing with play doe and the babies were watching TV. They were watching cartoons. Grayson could tell they were enjoying it. All of them would clap their hands.  
"Dada," Baby Stacy said.  
Grayson's heart swelled. He kissed the little girl on the forehead and then her brother and sister.

"She's smart," Debbie said.

"All of them are smart," Grayson said, "So Debbie what are you drawing?"

"Coloring tree," Debbie said.

"What color are you making it," Grayson asked.

"I'm making the bark Orange and the leaves green," Debbie said.

"Wow what a good choice," Grayson replied.

* * *

"Stacy do you remember when I broke into that soap opera star's house?"

"GOD like I would ever forget that," Stacy said almost laughing.

"You took the blame for me," Deb said.

"Course I did," Stacy said, "Because I knew how much trouble you could get into if you got caught. You had your audition for that TV show and most people... well you know."

"Exactly," Deb said, "Stace you're my best friend. Even thought our experiences have been different you still looked out for me."

"I always would."

"You didn't ruin my date night. Grayson and I could have a date night whenever we need to. You needed me and I was going to come through for you just like you came through for me."

Just then the doctor came out.

"I have news about Mr. French," he said about Owen to Stacy.


	24. Chapter 24: Deb's Painful Past

Deb grabbed Stacy's hand.

"He made it through the surgery," the doctor said, "We were able to save his leg and he's in recovery now. You'll be able to see him in a few hours."

"THANK YOU," Stacy said hugging the doctor, "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING MY HUSBAND."

The doctor smiled.

"It was my pleasure," he said, "I was happy to do so. Someone saved me once."

* * *

Deb stayed with Stacy studying her vocabulary for her test and at the same time talking to her.

"Deb can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Deb said not lifting her eyes from her study cards.

"Grayson changed his name. Why did he do it instead of you changing yours?"

"Grayson's last name was already changed. Originally his last name was Hopshit. When he was a little boy his mom remarried and it was changed to Kent so when my mom asked him to change his name so that the Dobkins name could live on he was happy to do so."  
Stacy laughed.

"What," Deb asked.

"I used to know a kid who's last name was Hopshit," Stacy said, "She was teased in school so bad for that. Whenever she had to go to the bathroom this one bully asked her-

"Are you going to take a hop piss or a hop shit," Deb said, "that ***** was my cousin."

"You don't really seem to like your cousin," Stacy said.

"Duh," Deb said finishing her studies, "My cousins Hannah and Beth are ****** in every way."

"I know why you don't like Hannah," Stacy said, "But why do you not like Beth?"

"When I was in 1st grade Beth babysat for me," Deb said, "I don't remember what happened but she got really mad at me and took a white belt with a huge buckle and hit me with it all over over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. I was bruised for weeks. When I told my mother what happened she was furious with Beth but instead of apologizing Beth just said 'she had it coming'."


	25. Chapter 25: Baby Proofing

Grayson came downstairs with the triplets and the twins in toe. He was extremely excited.

"I decided to let the kids have some tummy time," he told Deb, "and they crawled."

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm serious."  
He showed her a video he had taken on his phone.

"Wow kids that's amazing. I am so proud of you 3"

"Mama," Baby Stacy said, "Dada"

"She can say TWO words?"

"She can," Grayson said.  
The other kids cooed.

A thought occurred to Deb.

"Grayson we have to baby proof," she said.

"I'm on it," Grayson said, "You stay here with Stacy and I'll take care of baby proofing."  
He paused.

"Leave the kids in their strollers," he added.

* * *

The first thing Grayson did was put nonslip mats in bathtub and on the floor next to the tub. He knew that the kids were too little for that anyway but he wanted to be prepared. He also added a soft cover for bathtub spout, covers for bathtub knobs and 3 bathtub ring for babies to sit in

The first thing Grayson did was put nonslip mats in bathtub and on the floor next to the tub. He knew that the kids were too little for that anyway but he wanted to be prepared. He also added a soft cover for bathtub spout, covers for bathtub knobs and 3 bathtub ring for babies to sit in  
Next he secured the oven door with an appropriate latch. He put the handles of the pots backwards as well.  
It took him several hours to get the house baby proofed.

* * *

...  
((4 days later))  
Deb came home from a test. Grayson was sitting in the den.

"Deb," Grayson said, "Com'ere a minute. I want to talk to you."  
She came and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her.

"I want you to know how much I love you," he said, "Stacy told me you shared with her about what your cousins did to you."

"Grayson it was a long time ago but I can't deal with that memory anymore," Deb said.

"I know. I just want you to know you're loved. I want you to know your safe and if anyone ever tries to hurt you again they will have to answer to me."


	26. Chapter 26: Knowledge Is Power

"I love you Grayson," Deb told him.

"And I love you," Grayson said, "I love you with every breath I take and beyond. We have a love that has literally overcome death."  
Deb laughed.

"Yeah I know that's true," she said.

"DADA," Baby Stacy said.  
The other two started crying.

Jane had a full diaper. Isaac was hungry. Baby Stacy was alright. She was just so proud of her ability to talk.

"Mama. Dada. Dada. Mama."  
Grayson and Deb laughed and videoed it.

The phone rang.

It was Stacy.

"Hello?"

"I think I'm in labor," Stacy said.

"What? What makes you think that," Deb asked.

"MY WATER BROKE!"

"Stacy calm down. Everything's going to be alright. Now listen to me. I'm going to call my mom and have her stay with the babies. Than I'm going to come and get you-"

"It's too soon," Stacy sobbed, "I'm going to-"

"You're not going to lose the baby," Deb said firmly, "They're going to refill you through IV."  
She hung up and called her mother.

((Several hours later))

"Excuse me? You're going to just deliver the baby because it's easier," Deb demanded, "The baby has the best chance of surviving inside of her mother not outside."

"Ms. Dobkins," the doctor said, "I've been here for 34 hours and I'm exhausted. We would have to monitor Ms. Barrett French around the clock."  
Deb looked at Grayson for courage.

"Well you are in violation of the penal code section C-MD-424A," Deb said.

"What is that," the doctor asked.

"You are required to do everything you can for your patient whether it is to your convenience or not. Otherwise you can be punished under section 45-BWC which can result in severe fines and possibly jail time."

"Let's get that water replaced with saline fluids clear," the doctor said, "and page Dr. Cocore. I want a repair stich in her uterial cannel. I am ordering bed rest here."  
He left.

"Is all of that true," Stacy asked.

"Most of it," Grayson said, "It's actually section 65-BWC but Deb I am seriously impressed."


	27. Chapter 27: Not Even When Pigs Fly

((2 and 1/2 months later))  
Stacy was having a C Section. Her baby was fine but they wanted to deliver as early as possible. It was the best chance for the baby.  
Deb sat outside. The kids were at home with Bobi and Grayson came with Deb to be there for Stacy's baby coming into the world. They knew it was a girl. They chose the name Jessie Trisha and Deb and Grayson would be the godparents just like they were for Debbie and Dominick.  
"Deb!"  
Deb looked up from studying for her test and her heart nearly stopped. She felt flushed the blood rushing to her face. She could hardly catch her breath. She wasn't sure if she was more angry or more frightened. It was her cousin Beth.

"Oh my GOD," Beth said, "Deb how long has it been."  
Not long enough, Deb thought to herself.  
"Seriously I haven't seen you in forever."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE BETH," Deb snapped.  
Grayson put a hand on Deb's shoulder.

"W-what?"

"You tormented me when we were younger," Deb reminded her.

"Deb that wasn't my fault," Beth said, "I'm bi-polor"

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT YOU'RE BI-POLOR," Deb said, "I WANT TO FORGIVE YOU BUT I CAN'T. THAT BEATING PUT ME IN THE HOSPITAL-"

"What," Grayson asked.

"AND YOU BETH HAD NOT THOUGHT AT ALL. IT WAS NEVER YOUR RESPONSBILITY. IT'S ALWAYS SOMEONE ELSE'S FAULT. YOU KNOW WHAT! LEAVE ME ALONE NOW. I CAN'T HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU."

"Deb," Beth said, "You have to forgive me."

"HAVE TO?"  
Beth changed the subject.

"So when can I meet your babies."  
Deb laughed.

"You're kidding right?"

"No what..."

"Babe I got this," Grayson said, "Look Beth we don't trust you to be around our children. You beat Deb and put her in the hospital-"

"Giving me a fear of white belts may I add," Deb said.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Beth argued.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I WAS A SCARED 3 YEAR OLD CRYING BECAUSE I HAD A NIGHTMARE AND YOU THOUGHT BEATING ME WAS THE WAY TO GO? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? COMMON SENSE SAID THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO GO. IF YOU WERE BI-POLOR WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE YOUR MEDICATIONS? YOU WILL NEVER MEET THE TRIPLETS. I WON'T EXPOSE THEM TO UGLINESS LIKE YOU IN THE WORLD."

"You have every right to be angry," Beth said, "But I'm going to get you to forgive me."

"Yeah? Not even when PIGS FLY," Deb said.


	28. Chapter 28: A Big Favor

((Sixteen days later))  
Deb sat trying to do her work but she couldn't concentrate. Tears filled her eyes. She had just received the kind of news no parent wanted to get. One of her nearly year old children was very sick. Isaac's bone marrow as poisoning him. The doctors were going to try different treatments but ultimately Isaac would need a bone marrow transplant.

Owen sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling," he asked gently.

"I mean this is literally the worst shock I have ever experienced," Deb said, "It literally hurts my soul. I literally cannot believe I could lose my child. He could literally die without a bone marrow transplant. It's not cancer. His bone marrow is poisoning him."

"We're both scared out of our mind," Grayson said.

"Dada"  
Grayson picked up Baby Stacy while Deb picked up Baby Jane.

"Mama what wong," Baby Stacy asked.

"Mommy and daddy are just a little sad sweetie," Deb said, "We'll be okay."

"Me no wike you be sad," Jane said.  
Deb stroked Jane's hair back.

"I think it's time to go play," she said.

"Isaac play too?"  
Grayson and Deb looked at each other.

"No honey," Grayson said, "Isaac's feeling yucky. But when Isaac's feeling better then he'll play."  
Deb got a text from Beth.

2 Deb: I m very sry about what I did. I want 2 b ur friend  
2 Beth: I will cautiously say alright 2 that. We can b friends but I don't know if I will ever trust u Beth.  
2 Deb: Thanx  
2 Deb: How is law school?  
2 Beth: My day consists of listening to law books on tape doing my homework while taking care of three kids one who's very sick and having to take tests at the university and being a wife. It's busy and rewarding.  
2 Deb: Which kid is sick  
2 Beth: Isaac. His bone marrow is poisoning him. Doctors r going 2 do everything they can but without a bone marrow transplant and he has a rare bone marrow type.  
2 Deb: If he needs a bone marrow transplant he can have my bone marrow. I have a rare type too  
2 Beth: You're on medication

2 Deb: So I'll go on the shots

2 Beth: U h8 shots

2 Beth: 2 save a life it's worth it


	29. Chapter 29: Graduation Day Part 2

((Back to graduation Day))

"Law school is not easy. It's not like you wake up one morning and know all the penal codes and the vocabulary and if you have believe me you forget after you become yourself again."  
Everyone laughed.

"In my case it was very different. See, when I decided to go to law school I was a mother of 3. I had triplets. My baby girl Stacy, my baby boy Isaac and my baby girl Jane"

"THAT'S US," Little Stacy Isaac and Jane said at the same time.  
Grayson smiled and nodded.

"I learned a lot in law school but the lessons I've learned didn't always come from a book. I learned about commitment. I learned about forgiveness. My cousin was a ***** and for years I thought I would never forgive her for something she did to me when I was a child. Years later my son, Isaac-"

"That's me," the little boy said.

"He got very sick. My cousin's heroic act saved his life and now my cousin and I are truly friends.

"For those of you who are new to the school I have some advice for you. Take care of yourself and you'll do better then you would by overstressing. During my finals week I ate right. During my finals week I slept. During my finals week I exercised. During my finals week I took care of my children. I aced every single one of my finals. My husband took his finals many years before I took mine and he did really well too. 3 B's 7 A-'s, 4 A's and 1 A+.  
"Do I know what I'm going to do with my law degree? I don't. I do know that it will be useful. It was knowing the law that may have saved the life of my GOD-DAUGHTER 3 years ago. It was knowing the law that managed to right a wrong. Knowing the law is useful in so many ways. But when it comes to making decisions you have to be careful not only to use your head. My friend Madeline, a judge once told me years ago that everything she does is with intent of good. You're not always going to make the right choices. Like I tell my kids, you're human. Mistakes can be fixed. Sometimes all it takes is an apology. Sometimes it takes some work to amend for the mistakes you've made but always look at things with an open heart. Because I learned early on that..."

"Toys please," Jane said.  
Grayson smiled and praised her for listening so long. He gave her some clay doe and some crayons with paper.

"Daddy I got to go potty," Isaac said.

"I'll take him," Owen offered.  
Grayson smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"Come on buddy,"

Owen picked up Isaac and gave him a piggy back ride to the bathroom. He skipped the port-a-potty because it was disgusting. Instead he chose to take him into the building so he could go potty.


	30. Chapter 30: Fun Time With 1 year olds

((3 years ago))

"Mama," Little Stacy said, "I walk!"

"You can walk? Let me see that," Deb said.

Little Stacy pulled herself up and walked over to her mother. Deb cheered.

"Good job baby girl," Deb said kissing the little forehead of her eldest daughter.

"Mama," Isaac said, "I pooy"

Deb smiled. Since the kids were able to talk it was easier to know what they needed.

"I got him Deb," Grayson said.

"Pway petend," Jane said to little Stacy.

"KK What we petend," little Stacy asked.

"Animule," Little Jane said.  
Deb watched with a smile as little Stacy and Jane pretended to be dogs then cats then pigs but she grew a bit stern when the behavior caused the kids to knock a glass vase.

"STAND BACK," she said.

She grabbed the two of them and put them in their playpen.

"Mommy needs to clean up the glass," she said, "Then you two can play again."  
Instead they started playing in their playpen.  
Grayson came back with Isaac and gently placed him on the floor of the playpen too.

"What we pway," Isaac asked.

"Animule," Little Stacy said.

Deb and Grayson looked at the kids playing and laughed. They finished cleaning up the vase and vacuumed it. The kids seemed so happy to play in their playpen. They went from playing animules to tossing their soft toys to each other and finally ended up in a heap of hugs.

"I think," Deb said, "It's time for lunch."

"What we having," Little Stacy asked.

"Today we are having grilled cheese with French fries and milk," Deb said.  
It was all three of their favorites.

After lunch it was nap time.

"Yucky," Little Stacy said.  
The others whined.

"I know it's no fun taking a nap," Deb said, "So how about we lay down and mommy tells you a story instead."

"Okay mommy," Little Stacy said.

The rest of them followed


	31. Chapter 31: A Magical Day Part 1

((Christmas 2 years ago (the day after the triplets' birthday))

"Owen thank you so much for doing this," Deb said gratefully, "I know the kids will love meeting Santa personally."

Owen grinned.

"It's my pleasure," he said, "I used to play Santa in the mall for the kids and they loved it."

He put on his fake beard and brushed it.

"When you brush it, it keeps it looking new," he explained.

"How about," Owen suggested, "I take them to the North Pole."  
Grayson laughed.

"I don't think it exists," Grayson said, "at least not the North Pole where Santa works."  
Owen rolled his eyes.

"My sister created a 'North Pole' for children. She loves it. The kids love it. I can get the key and borrow one of her electric flying sleighs. The twins love it."

"THAT," Deb said, "Would be amazing."

"Look Owen we really appreciate this more then you might know."

"Don't mention it," Owen said, "It's fine."

* * *

"Kids," Deb said, "Today we are going to the North Pole. Debbie and Dominick is going to be there too. So will cousin Jessicah."

"The Norf Powle," Jane asked.

"Wif Santa," Isaac asked.

"Yes," Grayson said, "In fact you'll be going in Santa's sleigh."

"FUN MOMMA," Little Stacy clapped her hands.

"HO, HO, HO," said a voice at the door, "MERRY CHRISTMAS"

Grayson got the door.

"SANTA," All three children ran up to him and hugged him.

"I hear 3 children have been VERY GOOD THIS YEAR," Owen said, "So I'm going to take you and your cousins on a magic trip to THE NORTH POLE. Santa's sleigh is waiting"  
Grayson grabbed Isaac's hand. Deb grabbed little Stacy's hand. Little Jane wanted to hold Santa's hand.  
Stacy was in the sleigh with the twins. Jessicah was in her arms asleep.

"Me hol," Little Stacy said.

"Well sure," Stacy said, Once we get to the North Pole or better yet once we get back from the North Pole... you can hold the baby."

"Why me no hol now?"  
Stacy smiled.

"You'll see," she said.


	32. Chapter 32: A Magical Day Part 2

Owen pressed the button on the Electric Sleigh and the sleigh lifted off. The kids gasped and laughed.

"Dashing through the snow  
"In a one horse open sleigh  
"Over fields we go  
"Laughing all the way  
"Bells on bobtail ring  
"Making spirits bright'  
"What fun it is to ride and sing  
"A Christmas Song tonight  
"Oh Jingle Bells  
"Jingle Bells  
"Jingle all the way  
"Oh what fun it is to ride in  
"A one horse open sleigh"

The kids clapped while the adults sang songs. Debbie and Dominick being older joined in the singing. Jessicah just slept. She was going to be out for awhile. Owen made sure the sleigh was staying on course. After 1 hour and 30 minutes they ended up in the "North Pole". Owen helped Stacy out first. He took Jessicah and put her in a warm carriage. He lifted Debbie and Dominick out next.

Grayson got out and carefully picked up Isaac then set him down careful. He started to run ahead.

"RED LIGHT," Deb yelled out.  
Isaac stopped.

"Good boy," he said kissing him a kiss on the cheek.  
Little Stacy climbed out of the sleigh and accidentally fell. She scrapped her knee. She started crying. Grayson picked her up and kissed her knee. He found a first aid kit in the sleigh. Gently he put on some cream on her boo boo to stop the stinging and a Band-Aid.

"Stace it's a big girl thing that you did trying to climb out and I'm proud of you but you're a little girl. You have to let mommy and daddy help you out so you don't get a boo boo."

"Okay dada," Little Stacy said.  
Deb helped Jane out of the sleigh.

"Santa," Debbie asked, "Where are the Elves."

"HO HO HO The ELVES are on break right now. Because you've been a really good girl you get to pick your presents from the North Pole before anyone else."  
Owen opened the door to the workshop and they came in to cookies and milk.

"WOW," Deb said, "Looks like you kids get a treat before picking out your-"  
But the kids had already finished their cookies and milk.

"HO HO HO not until it's time to go," Owen said, "Now come with me and you will see so many choices."


	33. Chapter 33: A Magical Day Part 3

They walked into the Workshop toy room. Inside was a world of wonder. There was every single toy from Doc McStuffins dolls to trampolines. Deb and Grayson saw that the kids were in good hands with Santa so they walked into the other room. It was close enough so they could keep an eye on the kids but not so close they were overcrowding.

((Flashback 7 years ago))

"Deb," Grayson said, "I'm sorry about what I said when I said you don't think. I was having a bad day."

"Grayson it's fine," Deb said, "I already forgave you. I never held it against you in the first place."

"I know but I want to make it right," Grayson said

Deb sighed

"I already told you," she began.

"I know," Grayson said, "I'm not talking about that anymore. You're right. We aren't animals and the idea of that was silly on my part. So I was in the mall today and I bought you a massage bed."

"You did what," Deb asked her face glowing with excitement.

"It was the one you wanted," he added.

Deb kissed him. Ironically it was the same massage bed they had bought seven years ago that the triplets were conceived on 6 years later.  
((Flashback ended))  
"This was really wonderful what Owen is doing for the kids."

"I know," Grayson said, "The kids love it. Heck I love it. I feel like-"  
They heard a piercing scream. They both ran in.

"What happened," Deb asked.

"Jessicah woke up screaming. I can't get her to stop," Stacy said.

"Here. Give her to me," Deb replied, "I know what's going on and I can help."  
Stacy handed the baby to Deb. Deb recognized it was colic.

She was able to calm the baby down and the kids had a great rest of the time with Santa.


	34. Chapter 34: Ice Cream For Dinner

((3 days later))  
Deb finished her essay and shut down the computer.

"Grayson," Deb said, "The theater centere is playing Miss Saigon next week."

"Would you like to go see it," Grayson asked.

"Sounds good if we can get someone to watch the kids."

"Yeah between your mother and Stacy and my parents I don't think that should be a problem," Grayson said laughing.

"Don't forget your sister," Deb said.

"Right," Grayson replied, "You call Stacy and I'll order the tickets."  
Stacy wasn't able to babysit that day. She had a business dinner for the Pakery. Kim wasn't available either. Thankfully her mother jumped at the chance to babysit.  
Grayson ordered the tickets.

"How about," he suggested, "We go out to dinner before the show?"

"That sounds great," Deb said.

"MAMA DADA MAMA DADA MAMA DADA-"  
It was little Stacy yelling. Isaac was crying and screaming. Grayson and Deb ran into the room.

"What happened," Grayson asked seeing Isaac on the floor.

"He falled," Little Stacy said, "He okay?"  
Grayson picked him up. He rubbed his back until he calmed down.

"He'll be fine," Grayson said, "That fall must have scared you huh sweetie?"

"I huwt," Isaac said.

"Where," Grayson asked.

"Forehead," Isaac said, "I need kiss make better."  
Grayson kissed his forehead.

"How about some ice cream for you three," Deb said.  
The triplets cheered.  
Deb got them their favorite kind of ice cream. Little Stacy liked Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles. Isaac preferred chocolate with marshmallows. Jane liked mint. After they ate up it was getting late. Grayson and Deb decided to give them a bath and get them ready for bed.

It took a little while to get them to sleep. After awhile they fell asleep. Grayson and Deb kissed their sleeping form and left the room.


	35. Chapter 35: A New I Do

This chapter is dedicated to tweety1985

* * *

Deb went through the mail. First she saw her final grades. She got 3 A's 2 A+ and an A- for the quarter. She cheered excited. Then she saw some bills. She put them aside for Grayson to take care of. Grayson was in charge of the bills. Finally she saw a wedding invitation.

"Grayson," she said, "Parker and Elisa Shane are getting married."

"Seriously," Grayson asked.

"Here's the invitation right here," Deb said.  
Grayson looked at it and smiled.

"Good for Parker," he said, "Should we go?"

"Only if we can take the kids," Deb said firmly.

"Agreed," Grayson replied.  
...

((A few hours later))

"How did you guys end up getting back together," Deb asked Elisa.

"Well it's actually a pretty funny story," Elisa said.

"I love funny stories," Deb said.  
"See I kept a secret from him," Elisa said, "and when he found out he was none too happy. I had my reasons for keeping this secret. At the time he was... well a jackass with an attitude and he was pissed off at me because I didn't tell him.

"I love funny stories," Deb said.  
"See I kept a secret from him," Elisa said, "and when he found out he was none too happy. I had my reasons for keeping this secret. At the time he was... well a jackass with an attitude and he was pissed off at me because I didn't tell him.

"I said if he hadn't slept with my ******* sister I would have not kept a secret from him-"

"Wait," Deb held up a hand, "What was the secret."

"We have a child," Elisa said, "Erin and she looks exactly like Jay. He saw her and put 2 and 2 together. He was furious."

"Well... I'm glad you two made up."

"I hope you'll be at the wedding," Elisa said.


	36. Chapter 36: Final

((Final Graduation))  
Deb never did anything with her law degree. She was happy to be a mother and a wife. Her life was perfect but she did benefit from her education


End file.
